


The Right Place

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Bookshop Owner Hermione Granger, Douchebag Exes, F/M, Hogsmeade, Perfect Timing, Potions Accident, Pre-Relationship, Professor Theodore Nott, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: After something infeasible and possibly brilliant happens in his potions class, Theo knows where he needs to go to get his research material. It has nothing at all to do with the bookshop owner. Nothing at all - even if Theo has been crushing on her since she opened.ORHow James Potter was unknowingly and indirectly responsible for Theo and Hermione becoming a couple.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	The Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> How about a little Theo/Hermione fluff? 😊
> 
>  **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ I1 "Rictusempra"
> 
>  **Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Drabble**  
>  _pairing:_ Hermione/Theo  
>  _prompt:_ Bookshop AU  
>  _special challenge:_ the line: "I hope that what I've said hasn't hurt you too much."  
>  _word count limit:_ 100 to 1000  
>  _month:_ March

He had no reason to be nervous. 

Theoretically, he knew that, but Theo still took a calming breath before entering the bookshop right by the town square of Hogsmeade. With a quick glance, he could see that Granger was not at her usual spot; and looking around, he couldn’t see her elsewhere in the shop either. Well, the bell above the door would alert her so she should show herself soon.

Instead of waiting around, he made his way to the back of her shop. After all, the lovely shopkeeper wasn’t his only reason to come here today.

He had another.

One week into the new school year and the students were already driving him crazy. Ever since he had taken the position of potion master five years ago, Theo had learned to appreciate all the strict rules Snape had set back in the day. Honestly, the brainless morons could kill themselves if they didn’t follow his rules.

Literally!

Thankfully, their latest mishap hadn’t been severe. 

He did wonder if he should award James Potter points for being able to infuse a tickling charm into a potion, leaving whoever came into contact with it a giggling and gasping mess. But that would mean that Potter was clever enough to have _known_ what he was doing. And _that_ , Theo doubted profoundly. All the kid had done was to accidentally hit the potion they were brewing with a _Rictusempra_ \- one that was clearly meant for another student - and it had resulted in a new potion. Impressive, certainly, but Theo would _not_ hand out points for potions created by sheer dumb luck.

At least it gave him an excuse to visit the bookshop again.

True, he might’ve found a book he needed to create a long-term counter-potion in the school’s library - but, oh well.

Browsing the potion section - one that had grown quite impressively since the first time, leaving him to wonder if Granger had done this for him - he lost track of time, browsing one book after another. It wasn’t until he heard Granger’s raised voice that he became aware of his surroundings again.

Looking up and around a shelf, he saw none other than Ernie MacMillan standing with her. Right away, he had to suppress a growl and the desire to send a tickling charm in _his_ direction.

Or something worse.

Maybe a _Cruciatus_.

That pompous arse!

He was the luckiest bloke in the world, dating Hermione Granger. And what did he do? He went and cheated on her.

Granger certainly deserved better…

Sighing, Theo leaned back behind the bookshelf, trying not to eavesdrop.

The thing with Hermione was… well.

He liked her. He liked her a lot - and he hated to see her hurt. Especially when he knew this was his fault.

In a way.

Not really.

Well.

Okay, well, maybe not really. But he _knew_ that a few months ago, if he had asked her on a date… she would have said yes. 

He had forgotten when exactly this little dance between them had started. Probably the day she had opened her shop three years ago and he had been her first customer. But... It had always been a step forward and then three steps back with them. Neither brave enough to do anything about the unspoken tension between them, other than flirt.

Then there had been Oliver Wood and Theo had drawn back.

He had started seeing Daphne, only to be with her at the time Hermione had been single again.

A few months later, he had finally accepted that it wasn’t fair for Daphne when his heart was elsewhere, so he had ended it.

Only to find out that Hermione was seeing Ernie MacMillan now.

“No! No, Ernie.”

Hermione’s voice cut through Theo’s thoughts and he couldn’t help but to peek around the shelf again. Watching as she unleashed her fury on the guy standing before her.

“I’m not angry because you’re about to end this. I’m not in love with you, I’m not even crushing on you. Heck, I was about to break it off myself.”

Hold a second, _what_? Theo was seriously intrigued now.

“No, what I’m angry about is the way you treated me. Instead of having this talk, you went on and snogged some bimbo and then even had the audacity to tell the media that _I_ was too fast and that you needed _space_. You twisted all the facts just so you would get five more minutes in my spotlight.”

“‘Mione-”

Was that guy insane? Everyone knew Hermione hated when her name was shortened like that. Theo couldn’t help his grin when Granger ignored his interruption - she was on a roll.

“Let me be very clear here, Ernie MacMillan. It was a few boring dates, unsatisfying sex, and certainly no feelings whatsoever. You’re not only a mediocre quidditch player, you’re also a terrible date and egocentric lover.”

Oh, Merlin, Theo was having a field day. This was the best moment to witness - ever!

“To top that, you’re an attention-seeker who needs the fame of others to even make it into the Prophet at all. I was willing to let this end silently so we could both save face. But you had to make it into some drama that it certainly wasn’t. You _used_ me and made me look bad so you could shine - _that_ is what I’m angry about. So all I want for you now is to turn around and leave me alone. And to never talk _to_ or _about_ me again.”

“‘Mione-”

“Fuck. Off.”

Theo would have _whooped_ if that hadn’t given him away - but it was hard not to. Merlin, Granger was amazing!

As the guy turned around to leave, Hermione spoke once more.

“Oh, and, Ernie?” When he looked back, she smirked nastily at him. “I hope that what _I've_ said hasn't hurt _you_ too much.”

Without another word, MacMillan turned and fled the shop.

Theo was only able to stay hidden for another few seconds.

This was it! This was the best chance he would ever get. This was the moment and no-one would keep him from seizing this chance.

The chance to finally ask Hermione Granger out and show her - and the world along with all her arsehole exes - how to properly treat a lady like her.


End file.
